everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolanda Liebste
Rolanda Liebste is the daughter of he maiden and Roland in the Grimm story ''Sweetheart Roland. ''She is a second-year student at Ever After High and on the Royals side. Portrayal She would be voiced by Taylor Swift as it shows that she can sing almost any type of song; country, pop, etc. Swift's voice also fits her character. In Live-Action, she would be portrayed by Bella Thorne, as she captures Rolanda's personality greatly. Character Personality Rolanda is a rather sarcastic girl. Even though, she can be nice and caring, especially towards those she likes. Rolanda is quick to judge, and though rational, jumps to conclusions. She is quick to backtrack what she says, though. She is also very superstitious and suspecting of others because of her history. She is very loyal to people, and hates people lying to her, due to the fact that her father forgot her mother, then divorced with her and married her stepmother (but her father eventually remarried her biological mother). Rolanda loves singing, and is exceptionally good at it. Appearance Rolanda has soft, straight strawberry-blonde hair and has pink streaks. Her hair reaches a bit past her shoulders. She has royal blue eyes. Fairytale ''Sweetheart Roland '' How does Rolanda come in? Rolanda's father, Roland, divorced with her mother when Rolanda was seven. He then married a witch, and the had Rolanda's stepsister. Rolanda was forced to live with her father and her stepmother. Then he remarried Rolanda's mother when she was ten. Relationships Family Rolanda loves her mother, but had an on-and-off relationship with her father due to his 'instability', as she puts it. She cares a lot for her stepmother and stepsister though, and shudders at the fact that she'll have to kill them soon. Her father divorced with her mother, married her witch stepmother, and remarried Rolanda's mother again, causing her to have a small phobia of love and making her dislike her father. She also has an on-and-off relationship with her mother because she does not see her that often, and blames her for 'abandoning' her and making her stay with her stepmother and stepsister. She took her mother's last name though. Her stepmother is a witch, and Rolanda does not like to even be in a room with her. First of all, she is fairly rude to her, and keeps on making Rolanda 'play' with her daughter. Little does she know that Rolanda often steals her wand to practice magic. Though Rolanda doesn't act like it, she cares for her stepmother, since she's the closest thing she has to a mother. Rolanda's stepsister is about the only person in her family that she is actually fond of. She is a sweet girl who is one year younger than Rolanda, and Rolanda treats her as her biological younger sister, but is sometimes annoyed when her stemother makes her stay with her stepsister. In those cases, Rolanda dumps her with other people and runs away. Her stepsister has a weird fondness for aprons, and especially likes the one that Rolanda is forced to wear since her stepmother makes her do chores. Friends The daughter of the Little Mermaid, the Littler Mermaid, Ariana, is her BFFA. Romance She has a light crush on Dane Demonic. Trivia *Her last name, Liebste, means 'Sweetheart' in German. *It is quite obvious, but her first name is her father's name plus an A at the end. *Her birthday is June 9th. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sweetheart Roland Category:Royals